


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: copia makes a mess then has to lie in it. literally.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Goodnight

Copia listened intently to your breathing, your gentle sighs letting him know you were deep in the throes of slumber. He chewed his lip, snuggling up behind you with his groin pressed against your ass. Pressing his face into the nape of your neck he let out a nearly inaudible whimper, his throbbing erection not letting him have any restful sleep this night. Still, he didn’t wish to disturb you from your peaceful sleep. 

With a huff he glanced over your shoulder, his eyes casting down your body to your hand that rested on your hip. Dragging his fingertips lightly down your arm he paused at your wrist, giving one last glance to your face before making his decision. Gently he grabbed your hand in his, lifting it off your hip and down behind between the two of you to press against his cock over his boxers. 

His breath hitched in his throat, his mouth pressing kisses against your shoulder blades as he pressed your hand against his crotch in a rhythmic motion, his hips rocking softly. Quiet little moans escaped his throat, losing himself in the sensations as he ground against you. 

When your hand firmly gripped his cock through the precum-dampened fabric, Copia let out a startled yelp, his head jerking up to meet your open eyes smirking back at him. Using your hand and ass now to press back against him harshly he moaned louder, his arms coming to wrap around your waist and pull you tight against him as you jerked him off through his underwear. 

It didn’t take him much longer for his hips to stutter, his breathing speeding and then pausing as he quietly came to your ministrations. Swallowing back strained squeaks in his throat, he pressed fevered kisses to your shoulder and upper arm as cum shot through his boxers, staining the bedsheets.

Only the sound of heavy breathing filled the room, Copia languidly dragging his hand up and down your arm, mumbling his thank yous as he chased his fingers with his lips on your skin. 

“Goodnight, Copia.” You whispered to him, giving him a peck on the forehead before rolling back over and snuggling into the blankets.

Copia frowned. “...But… the blankets…” He picked at the sheets where he’d soiled them with a scrunched up nose. 

“Uh huh.” Was your only reply, scooting further down into the covers.

Copia whined, huffing after a moment of staring at your back. He frowned down at his underwear, giving a little  _ hmph _ and peeling them off, tossing them off the bed and to the floor as he tried his best to find a position to avoid an uncomfortable night of sleeping in the wet spot.


End file.
